


Fate Nova

by Dastisay



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Demons, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Fluff, Magic, Ritsuka tries her best!, Romani Archaman is a Mess, Solomani, Solomon Comes Home!, king of Kuuderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastisay/pseuds/Dastisay
Summary: At the end of the world Romani or Solomon disappeared. Now he's back in an alternate universe with the 5th Holy Grail War about to go on. Ritsuka is there with him as his master but she doesn't know who he is... And oh wait when did he become the big bad?
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Solomon | Caster, Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Fate Nova

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I guess all those virus outbreaks suck and stuff... all try and updates my other thing soon after fixing grammar mistakes but for now have this. I wanna quit my job but nobody is hiring where I live right now but that's okay because its a part time job. Been playing Fgo a lot and watching anime because I can't afford Animal Crossing.
> 
> \- Bye for now!

Ritsuka Fujimaru was making dinner for herself in her kitchen. All it took was a slip of the wrist and she cut herself. It wasn’t a deep wound but a single drop of blood got on the scribbled drawing her younger cousin forgot on the counter from when she had company over much earlier ago. 

It glowed a blinding light and then a beautiful looking person was standing a few feet from her. Did she just summon a demon..? He had super fluffy white hair, and was covered in gold rings that rang ‘I am someone important’. The guy looked like he was about to say something but then he took a stepforward. 

This strange man seemed like he would be graceful but actually it was the opposite, he tripped on his long robes and fell flat on his butt with a loud thud! It was even revealed he walked around barefoot. The once calm and collected individual had become embarrassed and then was uttering out curses. His face was painted a deep pink color making him blush bright like a tomato. 

He stared at Ritsuka but she failed to show any signs of recognition. Unbeknownst to the girl her treatment of him as a stranger cut deep like a knife at his throat. Yet, he supposes that Fujimaru is a version of the master of Chaldea that was never meant to be a mage. Despite all odds she managed to make him appear before her. 

After making a fool of himself he realizes she is bleeding. Is that how he was brought here a little bit of blood and a children’s drawing how absurd! Although now is not the time to be questioning things. He looks around for a band aid of some sort but is stopped in his tracks by her. 

It started out as a small frown and then a wave of despair washed over him. The next thing anyone knew he had dematerialized and was gone. Left behind was a very confused teenage girl with a new set of command seals. She thought the ruby red marking was some weird kind of tattoo. 

Dr. Romani or Solomon was a coward like always while running away from his problems. Currently he was the giant ominous figure hiding in Ritsuka’s shadow that she didn’t seem to notice yet. Of course being the powerful king of magic he was capable of easily doing things like that but it didn’t mean he meant too!

His emotions were going crazy and his powers reacted in a bout of accidental magic to the panic of his body. The voice of God or Akasha, the root of everything was back in his mind giving knowledge on a bunch of useless stuff but no clairvoyance was there. He guessed that by erasing himself from reality once was enough to lose his ability to see the future. 

He should not exist, his spirit from the throne of heroes had been erased but somehow he found a way to manifest anyway. It's strange to go back to being the person he gave up being. At this point all he wanted to do was curl up and forget about the world, not that it was an option currently. 

“Hey mister please come out I promise I won’t hurt you but you better not haunt me, you got that? Or all find a way to exorcise you!” Ritsuka stated.

Guess it was time to stop running from his problems. His tall imposing figure appeared from behind her. Ritsuka staggered forward from surprise and hit her fridge then fell backwards. Romani tried to catch her but the only thing it did was make her fall onto his lap. 

At that moment his immense amount of hair was proving to be a nuisance because she got a good amount of the thick messy locks in her mouth. The next thing Ritsuka did was spit it out. Romani looked mildly disgusted at getting spit on his robes from the cute girl who in another life saved the world. Finally she got off of him and there was an awkward silence in the room as they sat next to each other on the floor. 

A deep breath was exhaled. “I guess now that things have calmed down some introductions are in order, I’m the King of Magecraft Solomon and by the power of the Holy Grail because you summoned me that makes you my master. So any questions?”

Oh boy he didn’t mean for his voice to come out like that but it hitched in Romani’s throat. As Solomon he sounded slightly detached and inhumanly masterfully calm. It was how he would come off as wise rather than stupid in certain situations. He hated it but because he was originally designed that way it was out of his power to do anything about it.

It was the reason why he wished for the chance to experience being a regular human. Romani wasn’t sure what was going on with himself anymore. His mind would think one thing one thing and then his body would behave in back to its old aloof oblivious ways and then other times he would flip flop back to how he was as the awkward doctor of Chaldea. Ugh.. 

“Lots, Mage Kings, but you can call me Ritsuka Fujimaru!” She announced, “master seems like a little too much. Plus lets take this conversation from the floor to my living room.” 

He agreed with that and being called by his proper title reminded him a little of the pompous King of Heroes Gilgamesh made him unsure of how to feel. At least the caster version of the golden servant was less annoying than the archer one.

Well speaking of casters if scummy Merlin was watching from somewhere it definitely made Romani shudder and Ritsuka looked at him weird. While his master sat on the couch he began pacing. 

Oh how the former doctor longed to put his uncouth hair back in a giant braid or put it up somehow as it dragged on the floor. While to especially change into more modern clothes that he was more comfortable wearing but he was expected to finish this big talk with a naive Ritsuka. 

Somewhere else within the city of Fuyuki Japan a fake priest went about his days before the 5th Holy War started, and Kirei Kotomine sensed it. Hell, probably any proficient mage could feel the sudden disturbance in the fabric of reality. Something terrible had entered the world and it seemed to be on an entire different level then that corrupt grail of his. 

A once bored Gilgamesh became intrigued and the Mage’s Association were sent into a panic at this.

**Author's Note:**

> If Gil is the biggest tsundere and Romani is this big foil to him then you can't convince me otherwise that Solomon isn't a kuudere. Sigh all the anime boys I love die tragically, thinking of you One Piece, Naruto, maybe even Harry Potter...


End file.
